<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forketto Saga by archura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367093">Forketto Saga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archura/pseuds/archura'>archura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew and Aaron grew up together, Canon-Typical Violence, I hope, Kandreil - Freeform, LETS GO LESBIANS, M/M, Multi, Native American Character(s), POV Andrew Minyard, POV Multiple, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Tags Might Be Updated, Twilight AU, Vampires, Werewolves, andrew as bella, but better, but smarter, but tilda was still a shitty mother, but werewolves are NOT a native american tribe bc what the fuck is wrong with you stephenie, canon typical trigger warnings just to be safe, creepy shit that happened in the twilight books will not happen bc we are woke like that, dan and matt basically adopt neil, i tried to not make it ooc, this is mostly for fun tbh bc i find andrew as bella hilarious, this will be fun and lighthearted, we dont deserve nicky hemmick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archura/pseuds/archura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andrew Minyard moves to the gloomy town named Forketto and meets the mysterious (kinda stupid) Neil Josten and an awkward giant named Kevin Wymack, his life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>twilight au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. cherry pie, meatballs, fox the truck and kevin wymack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the lesbians</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Andrew left the shitty city called Beaumont at 17, he only had one duffel bag and a passbook with six figures that was left from her mother’s insurance. It was a long year, him doing community service and attending physical therapy for his leg that was broken in the car accident that killed his mother. Andrew didn’t feel sorry for her. She was possibly the worst  kind mother someone could have. Him and his twin brother had suffered enough in her uncaring hands and Andrew couldn’t help but feel relieved that she was finally dead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she died, their cousin Nicky reached out to them, offering them a home in a small town called Forketto. He was an adult and he was also the only living relative they had. Aaron took the offer like he was waiting for this moment his whole life. It was okay for Andrew, he didn’t care where he lived as long as he was with his twin brother. When Andrew’s moving to Forketto was postponed by city law and physical therapy, he sent Aaron beforehand. Aaron went happily, he was glad to move on from his past and start a fresh one. Nicky was <em> great </em>, Aaron said. He was chill and he didn’t care what Aaron was doing as long as he stayed safe and didn’t do anything stupid. Stupid things could mean literally anything but Andrew knew Aaron wouldn’t do anything stupid at all.  After a few months of Andrew only talking with Aaron, they finally decided to do video calls including Nicky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there he was, waiting in the airport in Parks for Aaron and Nicky to pick him. Nicky called him 5 minutes ago, sounding extremely upset about the bad traffic and being late to be there when Andrew landed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“10 minutes maximum, okay? Fuck I’m really sorry Andrew, I hate making people wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop talking and focus on the road, Nicky” Aaron grumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> 5 more minutes. </em> Andrew sighed. And 3 hours of drive back to the Forketto. Forketto was a small town in Parks, with a population of 5.000 people. Everyone knows everyone. Great. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew hated close friend groups. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Andrew.” He heard Aaron call his name. When he turned to the voice, he saw Nicky running towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nicky, Andrew doesn’t do hugs!” Aaron yelled when he saw Nicky opening his arms but it was too late. Nicky was already giving Andrew a tight hug that hurt his bones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, sorry.” Nicky stepped back quickly. “I’m so glad you are finally here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Andrew said, fixing the bag that was about to fall off his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaron,” he greeted his twin with a subtle head move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Andrew,”  Aaron greeted him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two are the most distant twins I've ever seen.” Nicky said in disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many twins have you seen in your life?” Aaron asked. “This town has like 5 people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicky sent him a smug grin. “Fun story, our Den has a lot of twins. You see, Kevin’s oldest cousins are my age and they are also twins.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know that.” Aaron sounded surprised. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew didn’t know which one to ask first. The “Den” or Kevin? Who the fuck was Kevin? But on second thought, he really didn’t care about either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Home.”he said instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On their way back home, Andrew made them stop in a gas station to grab coffee and purchase some knives. He had to sell his knives because they were not allowed in the plane and he was not going to not have any knives on him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed a plain black coffee, put 10 pockets of sugar since they didn’t have his favorite cream and picked the only two pocket knives that were available. He hated pocket knives, they looked absurd in his armbands but they had to do the work till he got some real knives. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was finally done adding sugar to his coffee and taking the first sip, Aaron joined him in the register with arms full of chips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have the insurance money.” Andrew said when he realized Nicky was taking too long picking snacks. “I will buy myself a shitty car and you can have the rest ıf it for med school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aaron sent him a surprised look. “Andrew,” he said frustrated. “That's still so much money. I don’t need that kind of money.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t care.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Andrew-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you two talking to?” Nicky joined them just before Andrew was reaching for his new knife. He wasn’t thinking of actually using it, but it was useful to threaten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Andrew is giving me all the money!” Aaron hissed, like it was the worst news ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After I buy myself a car.” Andrew added. He didn’t want Tilda’s money but he needed a car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay we need to talk about this later.” Nicky put a hand on his forehead. “Also, I already bought you a car. Well, didn’t actually buy it. But David decided to give his old truck to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because he is nice like that. I don’t know.” Nicky shrugged. “It looks nice. I swear. Kevin even painted it to black because Aaron told him that you hate orange.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kevin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“David’s son. David is kind of the Den leader. Den is what we call our little community. Unfortunately it’s a very closed community but since you two are my family, you are welcome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew couldn’t care less about Nicky’s cult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we go now? I have dinner planned with Katelyn.” Aaron said with an annoyed face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh yes, Aaron had a girlfriend now. How fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house was bigger than Andrew imagined. It was a two story house with 4 bedrooms. His room was facing the backyard that was also facing the forest, and there was a big tree right next to his window that he could use to escape. Not that Andrew thought he would need to sneak out at nights like he used to do it in Tilda’s house, but it was nice knowing that he could if he needed to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“David and Kevin will be there in 10 to drop your truck.” Nicky called from the doorway. His head was almost inside the room but he didn’t try to get inside the room. Andrew appreciated the gesture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What would you want to eat for dinner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about I make you apple pie?” Nicky raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cherry.” Andrew said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin Wymack was a lot to look at. He was 6 feet something tall, freakishly tall compared to Andrew, and a lot bulkier than an average teenager. He had long black hair that he tied on the back of his head. He looked a lot like his father, David. Tan skin, long nose.The only outstanding difference being his green eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome to Forketto, Andrew.” David offered Andrew a hand when he saw him approaching them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew didn’t take the hand but gave him a head tilt as a greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wymack didn’t look offended when Andrew refused his hand. Instead, he had a look on his face that looked like he was used to it by now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Kevin.” The taller one said, not bothering with trying to offer a hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaron and Kevin are close friends.” Nicky chirped. “I’m sure you two will get along too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew honestly doubt that. He was not interested in making friends.  If he was lucky, he would graduate highschool with minimum human interaction. Aaron called it being antisocial. Andrew called it self care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are making meatballs!” Nick said when he realized Andrew had no intention to talk with him. “Coach, won’t you join us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love meatballs.” Andrew heard Kevin muttering. He was looking at his shoes when Andrew turned to look at him. <em> Interesting.   </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After their weird meeting, Kevin awkwardly showed him the truck. He put his arm to the tailgates and gave him a very shaky smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fox is kinda old but I basically changed everything. So you shouldn’t have any problems. If you do, you can call me- Or! Text me? If you are more comfortable with it!” Kevin used his sweater paws to erase an invisible dirt as he looked away from Andrew’s gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fox?” Andrew already knew it was the stupid truck’s name but seeing Kevin getting anxious around him was very amusing to him. He wanted to force him to talk more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the truck’s name.”  Kevin said, still not looking directly at him. “It was orange. You know, foxes are o-orange.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Andrew, stop torturing poor Kevin.’’ Nicky whined. He was having none of Andrew’s shit. “Don’t worry Kevin, Andrew loved Fox.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin let out a relieved sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Andrew.’’ David started. They were currently sitting at the kitchen table as Nicky and Kevin were preparing the dinner. Aaron was already gone to meet with his girlfriend. “How is your leg?’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It healed completely.” Andrew said. After a long physical therapy, it was good as new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to hear. A bone that wasn’t healed correctly hurts the worst.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, Andrew hated small talk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fought with his urge to roll his eyes and reached for his coffee instead. Thankfully, Nicky stocked an entire shelf of Andrew’s favorite kind of coffee creamer before his arrival. He even bought Andrew’s favorite chocolate bar in bulk which was probably the nicest thing someone ever did for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Andrew is not really a talker.” Nicky said. He was busy cracking eggs when he turned to talk to them. “He listens well though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay.”  David said. “Jean is like that too.’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jean?” Nicky made a weird noise. But what took Andrew’s attention was the snort that came from Kevin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are only saying that because you didn’t see him with Jeremy.’’ Kevin said, his eyes never leaving the tomato sauce he was making on the stove. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeremy doesn’t count.’’ Nicky said. “They are mates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just saying.” Kevin shrugged. “They talk for hours when they are together. It’s nice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chocolate cake, Aaron's friends and Winfields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew meets Aaron's friends and finds an interesting subject.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Forketto High school was too big for a town with so little population. It was almost as big as his high school back in Beaumont and it had the same amount of students with the people who lived in Forketto.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew was sure they didn’t even have 300 students in the high school and he wasn’t wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On monday, the third week of the fall semester, he pulled his truck to the first empty park he saw. Aaron had his own little shitty car, an old rusty toyota crown that was probably blue before, but he decided to join Andrew so he could learn the road. Andrew didn’t need Aaron showing him the “road” but he wasn’t going to tire himself with talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to introduce you to my friends or do you want to be alone again?” Aaron asked once Andrew stopped the engine. He didn’t want to meet with Aaron’s friends. He always hated the kind of people Aaron became friends with. Most of the time he would rather scooping his eyes with a spoon but today he wasn’t feeling like sitting alone. He also didn’t want to risk someone completely random trying to talk to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Andrew said. He could hang out with Aaron’s friends until the excitement of him joining the school died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you at lunch then.” Aaron sent him a quick look, he looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind when he saw the bored look on Andrew’s face.  “Try not to stab anyone.” He said instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day went surprisingly calm. None of the teachers made a huge deal of Andrew being the new student and his practiced apathetic face worked enough to scare away the people who tried to talk to him. Also, surprisingly no one mistook him as Aaron like they used to do in their old school. It was going better than he expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was finally time for the lunch break and he entered the cafeteria with two slices of chocolate cake, Aaron and his friends were already halfway through their meals. It was a small group, only five people with Aaron and Kevin included. There were two boys and one girl that Andrew didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you finally!” One of the boys waved at him in an overly excited way when he realized Andrew was coming towards the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew didn’t answer as he sat next to Aaron but the boy didn’t seem to be upset about his lack of manners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you two really look alike a lot. I wouldn’t be able to tell you apart if it wasn’t for the fashion choice.” He said instead, turning to Aaron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they look alike. They are twins.” The girl, who looked as bored as Aaron, mumbled as she played with her very sad looking pasta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly thought Aaron was messing with us when he told us he has a twin.”  The other boy joined the conversation. Unlike the other one, he was looking directly at Andrew’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Jean. I feel like you will get along since you both hate talking.” The girl started introducing the table. “That is Jeremy and I’m Robin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Andrew only gave them a small nod, they started talking about random stuff that Andrew didn’t care listening to. Andrew decided to pass his time looking around and eating his fucking cake and hoping that no one would bother him until it was time for his next class. Just when his attention was drawn by a group of people sitting across the cafeteria, Aaron decided to intervene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrew, are you listening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is looking at the Winfields.” Robin said. Her voice sounded both amused and annoyed at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t like Winfields.” Kevin said, talking for the first time since Andrew came to their table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is we? I love Neil!”Jeremy opposed. His pout quickly disappeared when he continued talking. “Winfields are all adopted. Well, except Matt.” He pointed at the giant boy that was too busy hugging one of the girls. “He just stays with them I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They moved here 2 years ago.” Robin started. “The blonde girl is Allison. Next to her is Renee. The one with the pink hair. The other girl is Dan. Dan and Matt are dating.” She pointed to the red haired boy that was already looking at them with an alarmed face. “That is Neil. He moved here last year and got adopted by Miss Winfield.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew couldn’t care less about them. Even his chocolate cake looked more interesting than a bunch of adopted kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kevin dislikes all of them but he has a very funny beef with Neil.” Jeremy continued. “They fight a lot in literature class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kevin likes him.” Jean said. “They have a very weird sexual tension between them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Robin burst into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, Neil is demisexual. Second, I hate the guy.” Kevin started right after Robin was done laughing. His face was turning slightly red. He flashed a panicked glance at Neil like he thought he could hear them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Andrew looked at Neil, he had a similar redness on his cheeks matching Kevin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know he is demisexual?” Jean asked. His grin turned into a smile. Oh, he was definitely enjoying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drop it.” Aaron said. “We can’t help Kevin realize his own feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck off!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew could almost swear he saw Neil laughing at the same time Kevin left a frustrated curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello hello, I'm back. I was in a very deep writer's-block and I figured writing a less "serious" and more "fun" fic would help me out of this slump. It kinda worked. I hope. </p><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/archurabasty">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>